A Splash, a Scream, a Girl's Wet Dream
by beckybrit
Summary: When Bella's spring break plans fall apart, she escapes to her mother's house in sunny Florida. While there she meets a very handsome next door neighbor that might just give her the break she was looking for. My entry for the Spring Fever contest.


**a/n This was my entry for the Spring Fever contest. Thank you to my wonderful beta TwiWeasel, for all her help with this beast. As always thanks to GemmaH for her continued support and for encouraging me to write this in the first place. *smooches***

**Extra special thanks to ****Twilight'sPuppetMaster** **for the lovely banner she made for this story. You can check it out on my profile. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything Twilight related.**

**Spring Fever One-Shot Contest**

**Pairing : Edward / Bella**

**Penname : beckybrit**

**Twitter : beckybrit1**

**A Splash, a Scream, a Girl's Wet Dream.**

**Bella**

**Friday**

"Come on, B!" Alice shouted as she waltzed into my bedroom and noticed the lack of activity there. "He'll be here in less than 5 hours and you haven't even started packing yet!"

Alice was my best friend and I loved her, but at the minute she was driving me a little crazy. Today was the Friday before our spring break, and in approximately six and a half hours time I would be on a plane to Mexico, with my boyfriend James. By Alice's standards, I should have been all packed and ready to go by last Wednesday at the latest. But clearly I was nowhere near as organized as she was, hence the reason she was here, 'helping' me to get ready.

I'd been searching all morning, well the last half an hour anyway, for the small suitcase I _knew _was in my closet somewhere, it just refused to be found. I remembered using it when I went back home to see my Dad at Christmas, then I came home and...

_Oh shit!_

I'd lent it to Jessica Stanley when she'd gone skiing last month.

_Fuck_.

Fortunately, she lived just across the campus from us, but I still had to traipse all the way over there and get it back. Alice was going to flip. I sent Jess a quick text, telling her I was on my way, then gingerly left my closet to face Alice's wrath.

-oxo-

"I still can't believe you left it this late to look for your fucking suitcase!" Alice said, only a little pissed with me now.

I mean, Jeez! Anyone would think it was her I was going with! She'd insisted on driving me over to Jess's when I'd told her where my suitcase was. Apparently it was 'the only way to make sure' that I'd be ready on time.

"Come on," I said, as we pulled up outside her building. "I hope she's not _entertaining_."

Alice smirked at me. Let's just say Jessica got around a bit.

"Eww, you did warn her we were coming, didn't you?" she asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Yes, of course. I sent her a text." Whether she read it or not, who knew!

Alice just shook her head at me and walked up to her door, before pressing the buzzer. We waited for her to answer, but there was nothing, not a sound from inside. Alice pressed the buzzer again, but still no response. Jessica was always in, doing something or somebody. I could only guess it was the 'somebody' today, since she wasn't coming to the door. What the hell was I going to do if she actually wasn't in?

"Give her a call on her cell." Alice nudged me as she tried the buzzer yet again.

I rummaged in my bag for my cell and quickly dialed her number. After a few seconds we could hear the faint ringing of a cell phone in Jessica's apartment. So, she was either in, or she'd forgotten to take her phone.

"Oh, for fucks sake," Alice huffed, raising her tiny fist to bang on the door.

"JESSICA STANLEY, GET YOUR SKANKY ASS DOWN HERE THIS MINUTE AND ANSWER THE FUCKING DOOR. THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!"

Wow! For someone so small, she sure had a set of lungs on her. I think everyone within a five mile radius heard that.

"Alice, was that really nec-" I started but was cut off by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs, and Alice's smug 'I told you so' expression.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming! Jesus Christ!" We heard from the other side of the door, as Jessica undid the lock and swung it open.

She was wearing nothing more than a tiny pink towel, and was dripping wet. I fought to contain my laughter, because yeah, we'd definitely interrupted something. The look on her face went from severely pissed off to utter shock, as it registered who was at her door.

"B...Bella?" she stuttered. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Didn't you get my text?" I asked, knowing full well from her appearance that she hadn't. She shook her head, no, but remained silent.

"I'm really sorry to drop in unannounced, when you've got _company," _I sniggered, winking at her. "But I need my suitcase, the one I lent you for your skiing trip. James is picking me later and I'm not even packed," I added, hoping she would sense my urgency and hurry the fuck up.

She blanched a little when I said his name, and her eyes flicked over towards the stairs.

"Um...yeah. Of course. Just wait there, and I'll go get it." She turned to run back upstairs, but was stopped in her tracks by the voice that shouted down from upstairs. In fact we were all pretty much stunned by it.

"Jess, baby, who the fuck is it? Hurry up and get your hot ass back in here, the water's gonna get cold!"

The silence that followed seemed to last forever. Jess had frozen, mid-step on the stairs. Alice was, for once, speechless as she stared at me waiting for my reaction. As for me, I just stood there, my mouth hanging open as I tried to comprehend what the hell my boyfriend was doing here, with _her._

"Baby girl?" he called again.

What. The. Fuck!

That did it! That's what he called me, how dare he fucking use it on her. I marched through the door and headed straight for the stairs.

"Bella.. I'm so sorr-" Jessica tried to apologize as I roughly pushed passed her on my way up.

I glared at her and she stopped talking immediately, which was a wise move on her part. I didn't want to start with her because I might end up killing the bitch. How could she? With my fucking boyfriend! I know she and I weren't that close, but surely the 'girl code' meant something to her. You never fuck with another girl's boyfriend! Ever!

"You fucking whore!" Clearly Alice didn't have any problem with telling Jessica how she felt.

I left them to it and rushed into Jessica's bedroom, hunting for the traitorous prick. The bedroom was empty, but the door to her en-suite was slightly ajar and I could hear splashing from within. Slowly, I walked over to the door. My feet felt heavy, the weight of what was happening making my steps falter. I took a deep breath and pushed open the door. Any small hope I'd had about this being a huge mistake, was crushed at the sight before me.

There sat James, my boyfriend of twenty months and five days, relaxing in Jessica's bath tub, drinking a glass of wine.

_Motherfucker._

"There you are, who..." His voice trailed off and his eyes went wide as he finally noticed it was in fact me, and not the slutty ho he was expecting.

"Fuck! Bella. Lo..look, I can explain..." he rambled, trying to get out the bath.

I raised an eyebrow at him, incredulously, because how the fuck could he explain his way out of this? He sighed, rubbed his wet hands over his face and sunk back down into the water.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I'm sorry Bella."

I laughed at him, but there was absolutely no humor in it.

"Nearly two fucking years, and that's all you've got? _I'm sorry, Bella._" I spat.

I could feel tears threatening to fall, but I hung on desperately, not wanting _him_ to see me cry. I needed to leave, now. I was done with this, with him, and I just wanted to go and freak the fuck out in the privacy of my own home.

"Goodbye, James." I said as I walked back out towards the bedroom. "I hope you enjoy Mexico."

Not waiting for a response, I slammed the door hard and practically ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs, grabbing Alice and shoulder barging Jessica on my way down.

"Ow! That hurt." Jessica moaned as she stumbled against the wall.

"Be thankful that's all she did, you man-stealing bitch!" Alice shouted back to her, and I loved her even more after that.

Alice put her arm round my waist once we got outside and led me to her car. She settled me in the passenger seat and strapped me in as the tears began to fall in earnest. I knew she'd be there for me tonight, for an evening of ice-cream, chic flicks and ex-boyfriend bashing, but tomorrow she was going away with her boyfriend, Jasper. I didn't want to spend the week here, all alone, and I sure as shit wasn't going to Mexico, but what the fuck was I going to do for Spring Break now?

-oxo-

**Saturday**

"You're sure you're going to be ok?" Alice asked for the tenth time this morning as she hugged me tight. "I can cancel with Jasper and go with you instead," she added, pulling back to look me in the eye.

"No, don't be silly." She'd been looking forward to this trip for weeks, there was absolutely no way I'd let her miss it.

"I'm a big girl, Alice. I just need some time on my own, to get over all this crap," I said, waving my hands about. "So I can start a fresh when I get back."

James had been calling and texting me non-stop since we'd left Jessica's, but I'd ignored them all. We were so done. I wanted to forget everything for the next week and concentrate on me. It had been so long since I'd done anything just for me and to be honest, I was kind of looking forward to it.

"Fine." she pouted. "But promise you'll call if you need anything, anything at all."

"I promise."

With one last hug and a few tears, she was gone and I was left to walk to my own departure gate. Instead of Mexico, I would soon be on a plane to Jacksonville, to stay at Mom's house for a week while she was away visiting friends. One whole week, by myself, with nothing but sun, a private pool and a good book or two. After everything that happened yesterday, I couldn't fucking wait.

-oxo-

The Florida sun shone down warming my face, as I grabbed my bag and climbed out of the taxi. I'd had to borrow one of Alice's monstrosities as I never did get mine back. My mom had remarried when I was seventeen and had moved here with her new husband, Phil. Her house was beautiful, with five bedrooms, four bathrooms, a pool and extensive gardens. A far cry from where I'd lived with my father in Forks.

Alice and I usually came here together at spring break, but this year was supposed to be different, we were both going away with our other halves. Well, that didn't turn out so well. I let myself in, and went straight through to the kitchen to get a drink, flying always left me dehydrated. Helping myself to a bottle of water out of the fridge, I took a cursory glance at the note she'd left me. I say note, it was more like a two page essay. I gave up after the first few lines, my eyes wouldn't focus, I was too tired. I'd been traveling since six this morning and I wanted a shower and something to eat.

As I finished the last of my water, my eyes were drawn to the pool outside, looking all sparkly and inviting in the afternoon sun. Maybe a swim would work just as well. Hmm, now where was my swim suit? I know I packed one, but it was more than likely buried in the depths of my enormous suitcase. It was just me here though, I thought with a mischievous smile, I could go in _au natural_. It's not like anyone would see, Renee's house was very private.

_Fuck it! _

I felt like being a little daring, so I sprinted up the stairs to my bedroom, yeah I still had a room here, grabbed a big fluffy towel and made my way back out to the pool, shedding clothes as I went. It was liberating, feeling the warm Florida air on my skin just before I lowered my body into the pool. The water was perfect, just what I needed after my long flight. I swam a couple of lazy laps to stretch my aching muscles and then floated on my back, with my eyes closed. This was most definitely the life.

"I guess you must be Bella?" said a velvety voice, breaking the silence and scaring me half to death.

"Arghhh!" I screamed, frantically splashing around trying to cover myself but not having much luck. "Who the fuck are you?" I snapped, swimming as fast as I could to the side of the pool, where I clung to the wall to hide some of my nakedness. I looked up and just about managed to hide the gasp I let out as I took in the man before me.

_Holy Mother of God._

I wasn't quite sure but my mouth might have been hanging open, because dear god, he was fine! There, standing at the side of my pool, looking down at me, was quite possibly the hottest man I'd ever seen. He had deep green eyes, a perfectly cut jaw and the most kissable lips, not to mention his gloriously messy sex hair. As my curious eyes roamed lower, I had to stifle another groan; he... was.. shirtless. All rippling muscle and tanned skin, a pair of old torn jeans barely hanging on his hips. I swallowed thickly, my mouth suddenly very dry.

"I'm Edward. Renee hired me to do some work on the gardens while she's away." He said, smirking slightly. "She mentioned I'd be seeing you. I didn't expect to be seeing quite so much of you, though." He was openly chuckling now and my face flamed with a mixture of rage and embarrassment, all his apparent hotness forgotten as I remembered the 'situation' I was in.

"Well she never fucking mentioned you!" I seethed, trying not to move and show him more than I already had.

"Really?" he asked, cocking a perfectly sculptured eyebrow at me. "No note?"

_Damn!_

Perhaps I should have read Renee's note on the fridge after all.

"Well.. um..." I stuttered, as he continued to look at me with that damn eyebrow still raised. "Oh alright," I hissed, "!" There, if I said it quickly enough maybe he'd just let it go.

"Oh, so you saw the note, you just decided not to read it?"

Or not.

"Look, _Edward," _I said."As much as I would love to continue this discussion, I'd rather like to get out of this pool and get some clothes on." I looked at him expectantly, hoping he would take the hint and disappear so that I could get out with the remains of my dignity intact.

But no, I should have realized it wouldn't be that easy. He walked over to where my towel lay, scooped it up and sauntered back over to me, holding it out invitingly.

"Come on then," he said, shaking it a little.

"Wait, what?" I spluttered. "I'm not getting out with you still here."

I know I'd just flashed him all my goodies, but that was with my eyes closed and before I knew he was there. There was absolutely no fucking way I was climbing out of this pool, stark naked, while he watched.

"Bella," he sighed, rolling his eyes. "It's nothing I haven't seen before." And the smirk was back.

I didn't care how hot he was, at this particular moment I wanted to slap that smirk of his pretty little face. And then maybe kiss it better.

"How about I close my eyes. Will that be acceptable?"

Arggh! I growled at him, inside my head obviously. He was so infuriating, and hot. It was clear that he had no intention of moving and making this easy for me, and I really just wanted to get out. I huffed in annoyance and decided the closed eye offer would have to do.

"Fine. Keep 'em closed. Tightly." I narrowed my eyes at him. "If you open them at all, I am going to poke the fuckers out. Ok?"

He winced slightly, but assured me that he wouldn't look. After several seconds of me squinting at him and pulling faces, just to make sure they were really closed, I eventually hauled my naked butt out of the pool and wrapped myself up in the towel. Edward was still holding on to it, so I had to tug it out of his grasp. My fingers brushed against his and I felt a deliciously warm sensation all over my skin. I smiled for a second at the feeling, before remembering what an ass he was and quickly stepping away.

"You can look now." I said, securing the towel around me.

He opened his eyes, looked me over and frowned slightly.

"What?" I asked, touching my face to make sure there was nothing on it.

"The view was much better before."

"Ass!" I retorted and stomped off into the house, not bothering to check if he was following me.

Once inside, I rushed into the kitchen to read what that damnable note said. Pulling it off the fridge, I skimmed through the initial pleasantries and important numbers, until I hit pay dirt.

…..._Edward Cullen will be working at the house all week, cleaning up the gardens for me. He's the son of my neighbors and close friends, Carlisle and Esme. I know you aren't feeling very social at the minute sweetheart, but please try and be nice. He's in a similar situation to you, so Esme tells me, so show him a bit of the Swan hospitality..._

Oh Mom, I thought to myself, I've shown him a lot more than that and it's only the first day. Somehow, I don't think flashing him my naked self was quite what she meant by _Swan hospitality_.

"So, I see you've found it then?"

"Arghh" I screamed, dropping the note. That was the second time he'd scared me in under an hour. "Must you keep doing that?" He grinned at the snarkiness in my tone, clearly enjoying himself. I snatched the note from under his wandering eyes and informed him that I was going upstairs to get dressed.

Once inside my room, I stashed the note in my dresser drawer and looked round for my suitcase, realizing belatedly that in my haste I'd left in downstairs. With him. I let out a long sigh and opened my door to go down and retrieve it.

"Looking for this?" he asked, standing there holding my larger than necessary case. This time I manage to make do with a small intake of breath, I guess I was getting used to his unexpected appearances.

"Yes, thank you." See. I could be nice. "How did you..."

"I saw it by the door, and I guessed you would probably need it," he interrupted, shrugging his shoulders and making it seem like no big deal. I thought it was sweet of him and decided right then to cut him a little slack, especially if what Renee's note said was true. If he felt anywhere near as shitty as I did, then I wasn't going to make it worse by being a bitch.

I thanked him again, and he left, closing the door and giving me some privacy at last. I opened up my suitcase and began the arduous task of unpacking. As I moved between my closet, bed and dresser repeatedly, my mind couldn't help but wander back to Edward. The way his hair looked when the sun caught it, the way is lips curved up on one side producing that sexy as fuck, but cocky as hell, smirk. Mmmm, I sighed as my mind dipped below his belt and into the gutter. Yes, I'd had a cursory glance at what he was packing down there, what girl wouldn't? From what I could tell, it was definitely something to write home about. I shook my head in an attempt to clear it from thoughts of Edward's package. It's not like I'd be going anywhere near it.

After everything was unpacked and I was finally showered and dressed, I ventured back downstairs in search of food, and if I was honest maybe Edward too. Much to my disappointment, he was nowhere to be found. Apparently I'd been upstairs longer than I thought, and according to the kitchen clock it was now 7pm. No wonder Edward was long gone.

Reaching out to open the fridge, I spied a small yellow note, which I'm positive hadn't been on there earlier. I plucked it off and couldn't help but smile as I realized who it was from.

_Bella, _

_I realize we didn't get off to the best of starts today, and that was probably my fault. Ok, it was definitely my fault, and I'm sorry if I embarrassed you or made you feel uncomfortable. It's just been a really shitty time for me, as I'm sure Renee told you in her note, and seeing you there in the pool, well, let's just say it made me forget everything else for a while. So thank you, even though it was unintentional on your part. I will be here bright and early in the morning, and I was hoping that we could start again. I'd really like to be friends._

_Edward._

I gently fixed his note back on the fridge, smoothing it out as I read it again. I was a little shocked at how honest and heartfelt it was, especially after his relentless teasing this afternoon. I liked it, a lot, and I was looking forward to seeing him tomorrow and getting to know him better, as friends.

With my mind made up, I quickly threw together a sandwich and settled myself in front of the TV for the night, alone, trying not to think that I should be relaxing at a bar in Mexico at this moment in time.

-oxo-

**Sunday**

I swam slowly on my back, staring up at the sky. All the stars were out and the night was crisp and clear.

"Hey Beautiful..."

I smiled as I heard his voice, dropping my legs down to tread water so I could look at him. He slipped out of the French Doors and began to walk towards me, his eyes never leaving mine. He was naked, except for a small towel wrapped tightly round his waist, which failed to hide the prominent erection that was straining underneath. I licked my lips and let my gaze wander over all of him; he was glorious. Strong broad shoulders, leading down to perfect, lickable abs, and whatever delights lurked beneath the towel. I wanted it off, now.

"Lose the towel." I grinned, motioning to it with my fingers.

He grinned back, pulled the edges and let it fall to the floor.

_Oh God!_

Naked Edward was a sight to behold.

I could do nothing but watch as helowered himself into the water, biting my lip to stop the moan as his cock disappeared from view. With two easy strokes he was on me, arms wrapped round my waist, pulling me hard against him.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good," he whispered softly in my ear. His warm breath on my skin, making me shiver with anticipation. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes."

"Bella?"

"Edward..." I breathed, silently urging him to do what he promised.

"Bella?" His voice sounded louder than before, and someone was shaking my shoulder. That was odd, we were alone in the pool.

My brain finally caught up with what was happening and I sat bolt upright, my eyes snapping open to see a startled Edward leaning over me.

"What are you doing? What time is it?" I was still half asleep and more than a little confused. The last thing I remembered was settling down to watch an old episode of House. I guess I must have fallen asleep and that had all been a dream, a delicious dream, but a dream nonetheless. I stretched and yawned, smiling as I recalled certain parts of it.

"What's got you all smiley? Good dream?"

I immediately stopped stretching and narrowed my eyes at him. I'd been known to talk in my sleep and I really, really hoped now hadn't been one of those times.

"Why, what did I say? And I repeat, what time is it and why are you here?"

"Well, to answer _all _ofyour questions," he chuckled. "You said my name, it's 7.30, and I'm here to work on the garden, remember?"

Oh, of course. Duh Bella!

"Wait," I said, finally registering the first part of his sentence. "I said your name? You mean Edward?"

"That is my name."

"Well, it doesn't necessarily mean I meant you. It could have been any Edward." he looked at me with a 'you've got to be fucking kidding, right?' look about him, so I decided to accept defeat and move on.

"Well anyway, how did you get in?"

"Renee gave me a key."

Of course she did. Only my mother would give her house key to a virtual stranger and neglect to tell me. An awkward silence settled over us, he ran his hands through his hair while I attempted to tame mine into some sort of order. I fidgeted, playing with my fingers until I couldn't bear it any longer.

"Would you like some coffee?" I asked, getting up and heading into the kitchen area.

"Sure." he replied, following me.

And just like that the tension was broken. We ended up having a light breakfast together, before he left to start working on the garden. I watched him for a while, admiring the way his muscles bunched and released as he worked. I figured an hour of Edward watching was bordering on creepy, so I forced myself to go and get ready for the day.

It turned out that an hour was nowhere near enough and I spent the rest of the day following him around, watching him work and asking him question after question about his life, always careful to avoid _that_ topic though. We talked about our friends, families, what we were studying and much, much, more. Turns out he was a Business major at Tampa, and when I told him I was an English major at USC he laughed, asking what I was thinking of doing with _that_ degree. Naturally I smacked him on the arm and mumbled about doing something in publishing.

By the time evening came round and it was time for him to leave, I had the sudden urge to ask him to stay. I didn't want to be alone again and I was enjoying his company way too much to let him go. So, I took a deep breath and invited him to stay for dinner, and to my utter delight, he agreed.

-oxo-

Renee had thankfully stocked up on groceries for me before she left, so I had plenty to choose from. I settled on steak, baked potato and salad and had Edward set the table while I prepared everything. Dinner was lovely, we carried on with our questions, finding out about each other's likes and dislikes, but still avoiding the one topic that was probably the reason we were both here. When we'd finished eating, my curiosity was becoming unbearable, I was dying to know what Renee had meant in that note. So, armed with two bowls of Ben & Jerry's, I lured Edward into the living room under the pretense of watching a movie together.

Once we were happily seated on the couch, I turned to him, before he could start the movie playing.

"Edward?" I asked, not sure how to really start my questioning.

"Mmm?" he replied, through a mouthful of ice-cream.

"Why are you working on Renee's garden over spring break? Why aren't you away with friends, or..?" I let my question trail off, leaving it open for him to answer.

He sighed and ran a hand over his forehead. When he looked over at me, he'd lost his usual cheerfulness and looked... a lot like I did. A sad and slightly broken expression on his perfect face. I immediately regretted asking him about it.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. Let's watch the movie."

"No," he said, smiling a little. "It's ok, it's just a little hard to think about still." I could relate to that, I'd been avoiding thinking about James as much as possible.

"How about this," he paused, reaching across and taking my hand in his. "I'll tell you my story, if you tell me yours?"

I opened my mouth to protest, saying I had no story, but he shut me up with one word.

"Renee." he said, smirking now. _Of course she would tell him! _

"Fine." I reluctantly agreed, 'quid pro quo' and all that.

We finished our ice-cream, and I moved our bowls onto the coffee table, the movie now forgotten.

I decided to go first and get it out the way. I told him all about my planned trip to Mexico, how excited I'd been. I mentioned my suitcase fiasco, about going over to Jessica's and finding my now ex-boyfriend there, naked and in her bath tub. He listened intently, calling James a 'dick' and a 'fucking idiot' at the appropriate times. I told him about his relentless calling and texting, how I'd ignored them all, because I was done with him. He'd agreed that I'd done the right thing, that James wasn't worth my time and effort and that I could do so much better. As I watched him, talking animatedly about how I deserved someone who would treat me right, I couldn't help but entertain the idea, that maybe I deserved someone like _him_. At least for a few days anyway. I deserved a treat, a little holiday fling, didn't I? Oh, who was I kidding, I shook my head, to get rid of the idea, like he would ever be interested in me. It's not that I was unattractive. I kept myself in shape and with my long dark hair and dark eyes, I could hold my own. I figured he'd probably had some girl break his heart and the last thing he'd want to do was hook up with someone else.

"Well, that's all I have to say about me and my pathetic excuse for an ex-boyfriend." I said, trying to lighten the mood a little. "Your go."

He took a deep breath and in a soft voice began to tell me about why he was working at my Mom's house when he should have been spending the week with his _fiancée. _I couldn't help but gasp a little, in shock. I had a feeling his story was going to be so much worse than mine.

As it turns out, it all happened two months previously, but it was obviously still very painful for him to talk about. He'd been engaged to his high school sweetheart, Tanya. She was the typical cheerleader type, beautiful and popular. I hated her already. They'd gone to the same University and had gotten engaged at Christmas, moving in to an apartment together. They'd planned on staying home for spring break and redecorating everywhere, since it had needed a little work.

About a two weeks after they'd moved in, Edward had come home early to surprise her, because she was at home sick, supposedly. He'd sneaked in, expecting her to be in bed asleep, only to find her very much awake and actively fucking his best friend, Alec. After throwing a few punches, he'd left them both to it, grabbed what he could carry and left. He went back the next day with a couple of his other friends and moved all his stuff out, despite tearful protests from Tanya. She'd begged his forgiveness, promised it would never happen again, that it was a 'one time' thing, but Alec had already bragged that it had been going on for months. He'd been staying on a friend's sofa ever since then, all his stuff currently stored in his mom and dad's basement.

When he finished speaking, I just sat there, stunned. What a fucking bitch, how could she do that to him? Even though we'd only spent the day together, I'd already got an idea of the type of person he was. He was kind, thoughtful, had a great sense of humor and was above all, honest. I still couldn't believe someone would cheat on him. But then I never expected James to cheat on me either.

"I'm so sorry, Edward." I said, gently taking his hand in mine.

"Thanks," he whispered. "It actually feels good to finally talk about it. I've pushed it aside for the past month or so, avoided thinking about it, but telling you made me realize that's it's not as painful as it used to be." He squeezed my hand and gave me a small smile. "How about we watch that movie now?" He lifted his arm and I happily scooted over and snuggled into his side.

It had been an emotional evening and I think a cuddle was exactly what we both needed. I rested my head against his shoulder and we spent the rest of the evening watching and laughing at _The Hangover_, before Edward left to go home, giving me a big hug and kissing my cheek as he went.

**-oxo-**

**Monday**

We spent Monday doing much the same as Sunday. As in, Edward continued to work on the garden and I followed him around like a puppy, chatting away and asking him more questions, generally getting in the way and being a nuisance. He'd insisted that he didn't mind though, so I took that as my invitation to carry on. Besides, it was boring lying by the pool all day, and watching Edward work was so much more interesting. Especially when he took his shirt off.

After I'd made us both lunch, which was the least I could do after harassing him all morning, I managed to persuade him to go for a swim. He'd asked if clothes were optional, laughing as he recalled the last time he'd seen me in the pool. I'd blushed, naturally, slapped him again and told him not to be an ass.

We spent about an hour in the pool, splashing around and generally having fun. It was nice, just relaxing and getting to know him, with no hidden agenda. Eventually though, he needed to get back to work, and left me in there alone while he went to get changed. I stayed by the pool for the rest of the afternoon and early evening, catching up on some reading. I'd decided to give Edward a little space. I didn't want him to get sick of me after all.

I ate on my own that night, a simple sandwich and chips in front of the TV. Edward's parents wanted him at home for dinner, since they hadn't seen much of him this week. I'd felt a little guilty when he'd told me, I knew I'd been monopolizing his time and I apologized for taking him away from his family. Of course he waved away my apologies, saying he wouldn't spend so much time here if he didn't want to. He went so far as to say it was nice to be with someone who didn't remind him of the whole Tanya fiasco, and that he looked forward to our time together.

Although I'd spent the evening alone, I went to bed happy, excited to be seeing him again the next day and knowing that he was looking forward to it too.

**Tuesday **

I dreamed about him again last night. _Oh God!_ It was so hot I never wanted to wake up. When I managed to force my eyes open, I was all sweaty and tangled up in my sheets. Even the long hot shower I took did little to relax me. I needed to calm myself down before Edward arrived, I didn't want to be acting all strange around him because of some dirty dream I'd had with him in the starring role.

Thankfully, I managed to push my dream to the back of my mind and act normal around him for the day.

He'd stayed for dinner again that night, but instead of watching a movie, we grabbed a bottle of wine and sat outside on the terrace overlooking the pool. It was a beautiful, warm evening, perfect for sitting outside. He pulled me into his side again, it was the second time we'd spent the evening sitting like this and I could easily get used to it. I felt safe and warm in Edward's arms, my break-up with James seeming a lifetime ago. I closed my eyes, thinking how I wished I could stay in this spot for ever. I smiled and snuggled a little deeper into his embrace.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked softly. "You look happy."

"Wishing we could stay like this forever," I answered without thinking, the wine obviously impairing my verbal filter. My face flamed when I realized what I'd said and I tried to hide from him behind my hair.

"Bella? Look at me."

"No." I replied, my voice muffled as I burrowed into his chest.

He took my chin in his hand and gently tilted my head up so I was forced to look into his eyes. Their intensity held me captive and I couldn't tear mine away, even if I'd wanted to.

"I'd like to stay here with you, too."

_Oh._

I swallowed nervously and licked my lips. His gaze turned heated and his eyes followed the movement of my tongue. His hand moved along my cheek to the back of my head, his fingers securing themselves in my hair, guiding me towards him. My eyes fluttered closed in anticipation, my lips parting slightly as my breath caught.

"Bella," he whispered before pressing his lips to mine.

I melted into his kiss, opening my mouth and inviting him in. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, before slipping inside. My hands found their way up into his hair, it was just as soft as I'd imagined and I ran my fingers through it greedily. As he deepened the kiss, I sat up on my knees and shifted onto his lap, straddling him. He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me to him and I sighed into his mouth as I felt his hardness underneath me.

"So good..." I moaned, grinding my hips along his length.

I could feel myself getting wetter, the ache between my legs becoming almost unbearable. He moved both hands to my hips, guiding me back and forth, I could feel his cock pressing into me with each pass.

"I want you..." I whispered into his ear, trailing kisses along his jaw.

I continued to rub myself on him, but soon I realized he was no longer moving with me. In fact, he was still, his hands now holding me in place instead of guiding.

"Edward?" I said, leaning back to look at him. He had his head back with his eyes closed, not answering me.

"Edward?" I tried again. "What's wrong?"

He rubbed his hands over his face and let out a long sigh.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said through his fingers. "I just... I can't do this..." he gestured between the two of us. I sat open mouthed and just stared at him, for once having nothing to say.

"It's too soon, and you're going... I can't do it again... I just can't... I need to go." He stood up abruptly, tipping me onto the floor in the process and marched towards the door.

"Ouch!" I hissed as my butt hit the decking.

He immediately stopped and rushed back to check on me.

"Oh God, Bella. I'm sorry." He was half way between me and the door, shifting on his feet. He looked torn, wanting to run and wanting to come help me.

"Just go, Edward," I sighed, the feelings of rejection beginning to surface. "I'm fine, really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I replied, trying hard not to cry. "Go." I pointed in the direction of the door.

After one last look in my direction, he was gone. I wasn't really sure what had just happened. One minute I was hopping on the expressway to O Town, the next I'd been dumped on my ass and was sitting watching Edward leave.

_Fuck._

I don't know how long I sat there watching the doors, half of me still expecting him to come back and apologize any minute. Eventually I was forced to accept the fact that he wasn't coming back. My ass was starting to get numb by this point, so I dragged myself up and dejectedly climbed the stairs up to my room. I didn't bother getting changed, I just pulled the duvet back and crawled underneath, snuggling down into my pillow.

The night had started off so well. I hadn't expected him to kiss me, with both of us just coming out of bad relationships, but when he did, _oh my God,_ I couldn't help the way my body reacted. He made me feel so good and I just wanted to hang on to that feeling and take it further, so I'd climbed into his lap. I guess it was farther than he'd wanted go. I thought about him pushing me off his lap and I couldn't help the tears that slipped down my cheeks. It had been like a slap in the face, I should have known he wouldn't want me in _that_ way. After everything with James, I just couldn't deal with more rejection. I cried myself into a fitful sleep, vowing to avoid him for the remainder of my time here. I just couldn't face all the awkwardness that was bound to arise as a result of last night.

**Wednesday **

I woke up with a heavy heart and a fuzzy head. My eyes were red and swollen from all the crying I'd done last night and I had a headache from lack of sleep. Not bothering with a shower, or getting dressed, I trudged downstairs to get breakfast and a much needed coffee. It was too early for Edward to be here yet, and I wanted to be done before he arrived. Not that I thought he'd come in for his usual coffee this morning, but just in case.

The thought of staying inside all day, while avoiding him, didn't hold that much appeal on such a beautiful day, so I decided to go out for a while. Maybe take a drive to the beach,as I'd not been there since I'd arrived in Florida. I reluctantly showered and got ready. The effort it took for those simple tasks was exhausting after my restless night, so I just threw my hair up into a messy bun and didn't bother with any make-up. It's not like I had anyone to impress, I thought sulkily. With my sunglasses in hand, to hide my puffy eyes, I hesitantly made my way downstairs, hoping I could sneak out with crossing his path.

As it turned out, I didn't need to have worried; there was no sign of Edward anywhere. Seems like I wasn't the only one using the avoidance tactic today. My heart clenched at the thought that he hadn't showed up today. I know I wanted to avoid him, but that didn't mean I wanted him to avoid me! It may be irrational, but the thought that he obviously didn't want to see me hurt more than I expected.

I grabbed my keys, and the rest of my stuff that I'd need for the beach and left, determined to put all this out my mind for the day.

I'd forgotten how much I loved being by the sea, and spending some time on the beach had helped me to relax and get some perspective on the previous night's events. I knew Edward was still hurting over Tanya's betrayal, and I'd pushed him into something he wasn't ready for. His rejection had hurt me, yes, but I couldn't lay all the blame at his feet. Granted, he could have handled things differently, but I believed it was a knee jerk reaction to my 'in the moment' remark. I resolved to talk to him and sort this out, if he came back that was.

I arrived back at the house, in a much better mood than when I'd left, and started thinking about what to make for dinner. The rumbling of my belly reminding me that I'd skipped lunch. Getting a bottle of water out of the fridge, I froze completely when I closed the door.

There was another note, which meant he'd been here while I was out. Had he been here all the time? Had he waited for me to leave? Before I could get carried away with how's and why's, I snatched the note from the door and took it over to the breakfast bar to sit and read.

_Bella,_

_Once again I seem to be apologizing to you. I don't know what to say about my behavior last night, except that I am so, so sorry. There is no excuse for my actions, but I'd like to try and explain, if you'll let me. _

_I have loved our time together these past few days, getting to know you has been the best thing that's happened to me in a long while. I never expected to feel something for someone so soon after Tanya, and although we've spent so much time together, I thought my feelings for you were solely friendship based. _

_Last night made me realize that that's not entirely true and I've been fooling myself. When you whispered last night, that you wanted me, I knew I wanted you too, so much so that it scared me and I panicked. I haven't been with anyone since Tanya and the thought of letting myself be that vulnerable again scared the shit out of me, and so instead of staying and talking about it with you, I ran._

_Again, I'm so sorry for being a coward. I don't want this to be your last impression of me, Bella, I'd like to make it up to you. Please let me._

_Edward._

I gripped the scrap of paper to my chest as the tears rolled down my cheeks. _Oh Edward_, I sighed, _that bitch really did a number on you_. My heart broke for him and my earlier feelings of hurt and rejection faded as I reread his letter again and again. Of course I'd let him make it up to me, I wanted to talk to him so badly. I prayed he'd come round tomorrow as normal, if he didn't then I was going to go find him. I only had a few days left and I wasn't going to waste them avoiding him any longer.

**Thursday **

I pushed my plate away, my lunch left uneaten. My stomach was in knots and I had no appetite. It looked like I wouldn't see Edward today either. I desperately wanted to talk to him now that I knew why he'd freaked out during our make-out session. I understood now, it had been way too soon for him and I wanted to tell him it was ok, we could just go back to being friends if he wanted. I really didn't want to, because making out with Edward was amazing, but I could tell he was still hurting from Tanya and I didn't want to force him into anything he wasn't ready for.

I slowly got up from the table, scraped my plate clean and put it in the dishwasher. It was only 2pm, what the fuck was I going to do for the rest of the day now it looked like Edward was another no show. A sharp rap at the door interrupted my thoughts and I walked over to answer it, curious as to who could possibly be coming to see me.

My breath caught as I opened the door, revealing Edward, his hands clutching his hair as he paced outside. His head snapped up as the door opened, his eyes boring into mine.

"I'm so sorry," he said, his voice sincere and apologetic.

"It's ok." I replied, quietly. "I understand."

He didn't say anything else, just stood there staring at me as if trying to decide on something. Before I could ask him what he was thinking, he was through the doorway, picking me up in the process and slamming me against the wall, his lips crashing roughly into mine

I moaned into his mouth as he reached down and grabbed my ass, lifting me up so I could wrap my legs around him. He hooked his arms under my knees, his palms braced against the wall, securing me so I wouldn't fall. I ground myself against him, loving the feel of him between my legs, while his head dropped to my neck, nibbling and licking his way down to my collarbone.

"I can't wait any longer, Bella," he said, his voice sounding breathless. "I wanna be inside you so fucking bad."

I almost melted at his words.

"Please... _Oh God_ … I need you too."

He lowered me to the ground so that I was now standing. Reaching under my skirt, he grabbed at my panties, ripping them off in one go. I whimpered at the sensation, his forcefulness turning me on more than I ever would have thought possible. My fingers made quick work of the buttons on his jeans, popping them open one by one, causing his throbbing erection to spring free. Yes, Edward went commando.

Oh. My. God.

My hands stilled as I took in the sheer size of him. James' paled in comparison and I smiled smugly at the thought. He pushed his jeans down to his knees, his cock bouncing a little with the movement. I wrapped my hands round it, running them up and down his long, hard, length. His skin was so smooth and soft, I wanted to lick it. He hissed as I slid my thumb over his tip, rubbing the wetness around, before sticking my thumb in my mouth and sucking it, tasting him on my tongue.

"Holy Shit! Bella," he breathed, batting my hands away. "I'm gonna cum right now if you do things like that."

I grinned evilly at the thought that I had such an effect on him.

"You won't be laughing in a minute," he almost growled, reaching down to retrieve a condom from the back pocket of his jeans, ripping it open and rolling it on. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at his obvious forward planning.

"Sure of yourself weren't you?" I asked, a little offended that he thought I'd be so easy, even though I clearly was. He leaned in, rubbing himself against my stomach, his face so close our lips were almost touching.

"Hopeful." he replied.

My heart pounded in my chest, my mind no longer caring if he'd planned ahead. Before I could say anything else, he kissed me, grabbing me roughly by the hips and raising me up enough so that he could easily slide inside me. His grip on me tightened as he stilled once all the way inside. I wrapped my legs around his waist again and breathed in sharply as my body struggled to accommodate him.

He. Was. Huge.

I wiggled around to get more comfortable, causing us both to groan loudly. Positioning his hands back under my knees against the wall, he began to thrust into me. Small breaths escaping my mouth each time he filled me. He was taking it slow, treating me with care, but I was wound so tight from the events of the last two days and I didn't want it slow and steady, I needed to burn off some tension.

I needed more.

"Harder." I panted, looking directly into his eyes. "I need it...harder."

"Hold on tight," he grinned.

Immediately I found myself clinging onto his shoulders for dear life as he started to really pound into me. My head banged against the wall with each thrust, but I didn't care. The feeling of having Edward like this was incredible. It had never felt like this before.

"I'm not.. gonna.. last.. long, " he got out between thrusts. "Its...too... good."

He ground his pelvis into me, rubbing against my clit and causing me to cry out.

"Oh.. fuck!" I shouted, "That's it... right there..."

His pace increased, slamming into me harder and faster as we raced towards the finish line. Two more thrusts and I was done for, my eyes rolling back into my head as waves of pleasure crashed over me.

"Yesssssssssss!" I screamed, tightening around him, my nails digging into his shoulders.

It was all he needed to send him over the edge too and we sank to the ground as he spilled into me.

Gathering me up in his arms, he buried his face in my hair as we lay, panting, in a tangled heap on the floor.

"I'm sorry I ran off, you know … before," he said into my hair, after we'd both got our breathing under control.

"It's ok, Edward." I said, stroking his back, "I understand. Let's go get cleaned up a little and we can talk."

I kissed him softly on the lips and led him upstairs.

-oxo-

**Friday **

I sat on the counter, opening my legs so he could move in between them. Today was my last day with Edward; my flight back to California was due to leave at two the following afternoon. I was going to miss this. I know it had only been a week, but I was so used to Edward being around now, I couldn't imagine him not being in my life. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close, inhaling his delicious man scent as I rested my head in the crook of his neck. How was I ever going to let him go?

"I don't want this to end," I mumbled into his skin, refusing to look in his eyes as I spoke, afraid of what I might find there.

"Me neither," he replied, tightening his hold on me. His words bolstered my confidence for what I wanted to say next.

"I want to see you again. I know it will be difficult, and I so wished we lived closer to each other, but I... I just don't want this..." I paused, pulling back a little to look at him, "..us... to end."

"Bella, I ..there's something I need to tell-"

The door opened, causing Edward to stop mid sentence and before I could muster the strength to move, Renee waltzed into the kitchen, smiling broadly at our compromising position.

"Oh, I see you two have been getting to know each other," she said, raising an eyebrow. "I was hoping you'd hit it off, especially with you two living so close."

I looked at her, with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?"

"Edward goes to UCLA. Isn't that just down the road from you?"

"What? No," I said looking between her and Edward. "He goes to Tampa." I looked to Edward for conformation, only to see him grinning back at me.

"I transferred to UCLA, last semester. My classes start on Thursday, but I'm flying out on Sunday to get settled in my new apartment. I've been working here to get some money saved for furnishings and stuff."

Oh my God!

I was speechless. I wanted to fist pump, kiss my mother and hump Edward all at the same time!

"Bella?" Edward's voice broke me out of my internal celebrations. "Are you ok with that?" He looked worried and I realized I'd not said anything in answer to his revelation. "I mean, we don't have to see each other if you d-"

"Nooo! I screeched grabbing hold of him again. "Of course I want to see you! I'm just a little shocked. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, slapping him playfully on his chest.

"I almost mentioned it at the start of the week, but thought it might seem a bit presumptuous, seeing as we'd only just met. And then with everything else happening, I kind of forgot. I was just about to tell you when Renee walked in."

Forgetting all about my mother, I took his face in my hands and kissed him with everything I had, hoping it showed him just how happy I was at his news. Even though we would now be at rival colleges. I guess I could ignore that one little fact if it meant having him close. His hands moved down to my ass, securing me flush against him. I moaned softly, as I felt how much he was enjoying this too. I was so lost in his kiss, his touch, everything about him, that when Renee cleared her throat reminding us of her presence, I almost jumped back from him.

My face heated from the embarrassment of making out in front of my mother, Edward just laughed, apparently not bothered in the least.

"So," he said, his huge smile lighting up his beautiful face. "I take it this means you're happy about me moving?"

"Yes." I replied, my answering smile almost as big as his. "Very much so."

I cupped his cheek, with my hand, running my thumb slowly and tenderly along his cheek bone. Out the corner of my eye, I noticed my mother making a discreet exit, leaving us alone. I've never loved her more.

"Let me show you just how happy I am." I whispered, before leaning in to kiss him again and again.

**Saturday**

Edward drove me to the airport, and instead of the tearful farewell I'd been dreading only yesterday morning, we were all smiles as we arranged to meet up the following evening, when he'd settled in after his flight.

I gave him one last kiss goodbye and walked through security with a happy heart. So much had changed in only a week, I could barely believe it. I almost felt like thanking Jessica for sleeping with James. After all, if it hadn't been for her, I would never have met Edward. This had been quite possibly the best spring break ever, and I couldn't wait to tell Alice.

-oxo-

**a/n Aww, I can only imagine how Alice would squeal when Bella told her about Edward! As always, please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
